Drunken Pains
by Ruka9
Summary: Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia's friendship isn't all fun and games, especially when Axel over drinks. Follow Axel as he tries to repair his friendship, Demyx tries to avoid him, and Marluxia protects Demyx. Rated T due to alcohol abuse.
1. The Attack

_Run. Run Away!_

That was all he could think as the Melodious Nocturne sped down the halls of The Castle That Never Was. Usually, he'd prefer to sit back with his sitar than run anytime, but tonight was different. It changed abruptly when his red haired friend stumbled into his room, drunk.

* * *

"Axel, what are you doing here?" Demyx asked as his doors slammed open.

"Nutin," said Axel, "Can't I come visit my best friend?"

"You don't look so good." Demyx said as he got off his bed and put his sitar down.

"Whatya talkin 'bout, I'm fine." Axel said as he stumbled into the room.

"Did you have to much to drink?" Demyx stepped closer to get a better look at Axel's drunken state.

"No, I had plenty." he slurred.

"That's not what I asked." Demyx sighed. "I'm taking you to Vexen before this gets worse." Demyx grabbed Axel's hand, but had it pulled out of his grip and slapped across his face. He reached up to his throbbing cheek in shock. "What was that for?" he yelled out, but regretted it instantly. Axel was now looking at him, with a hunter's stare. "Axel?" Demyx stepped back, afraid of what may happen next.

"Are you afraid?" Axel asked with venom in his speech.

"Axel?" Demyx stepped back again.

"What was that catchphrase you always say, before running for your life?" Demyx's eyes widened in horror as he ducked Axel's fireball and bolted out his room.

"Run. Run away!" he yelled, Axel close behind.

* * *

"_Damn it! Why can't Axel control his drinking habits."_ Demyx thought as he continued to run. Where could he hide? Axel knows where he liked to be in the Castle, so he needed a new place. Demyx ran into the Grey Room, and looked around. He spent half of his time in here with his sitar, so this was no good. But he had no other option as he heard Axel approaching.

"Demysh, where'd ya go?" Demyx hid under one of the tables at the far end of the room, hoping it was safe enough. He sat there in silence, clutching his knees close to his body as he stared into darkness. He heard someone walking around the room, bumping into something every so often and cursing. The footsteps turned towards him, and came closer. Demyx stopped breathing to ensure the silence. The footsteps stopped, then turned around. He exhaled in relief, a little to soon.

"There you are." a voice hissed behind him. His eyes shot open with shock as he felt a hand grab his hood, pull him out from under the table, and slam his head on the hard marble floor. Demyx opened his eyes weakly as he looked up into flaming emerald eyes. The room was bright, Axel must have lit the candles in the room. "Why did you run?" Axel asked in a mocking tone.

"Axel, p-p-please." Demyx shuddered in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Axel said as he grabbed Demyx's shoulders, a little to tight, and lifted him up, turning him to face him.

"Axel, p-p-please, d-don't" but Demyx couldn't finish his sentence when he felt a fist impact on the right side of his face, and he fell to the floor, clutching his eye.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you!" Axel yelled as he kicked Demyx in the side. Demyx groaned in pain and curled up into a tight ball. "Come on Demyx, you can trust me." Axel said as he kicked Demyx again, a lot harder. He kicked Demyx again, even harder, and this time, he heard a small crack.

"_Damn it! What the hell did Axel break!"_ Demyx thought. Axel must of heard it to.

"Oh Dem, what snapped?" Demyx didn't say anything. He just curled up even tighter, despite the pain. "I said what snapped!" Axel yelled as he grabbed Demyx's arm and pulled him up, in an uncomfortable manner. And then he felt it.

Burning. He felt a sharp burning sensation on his arm where Axel was gripping him. Demyx whimpered in pain as the heat increased. He tried to pull away, but Axel grabbed his other arm, and he felt the burning sensation there too.

"Axel, please." he begged. "Stop." The burning increased. "Axel, p-please."

No good. Every time he pleaded, the burning increased. He had to do something, but he couldn't hurt his friend, not like he was doing. He did the only thing he could do. Demyx tilted his head back, then slammed his head forward into Axel's.

"Gah!" Axel yelled out as he let go of Demyx and clutched his head. Demyx, unfazed by the hit, took the chance and ran, but he didn't get very far before he felt something grab his hood again, and slam him into the nearby wall. He was dazed, but quickly came to when he felt something wrap around his neck. 

_"No. Please no."_ he thought. He opened his eyes and saw his worst fear. Axel had him pinned to the wall, gripping his neck.

"Why'd ya do that fer?" Axel asked as he lifted Demyx up so that he had to be on his tip-toes in order to not dangle. "That wasn't very nice." he said evilly and lifted Demyx high enough to dangle and tightened his grip, that's when he felt it. The same burning sensation that was on his arms, was now on his neck. It hurt a hundred times worse due to the more sensitive skin on his neck. Tears started to well up in his eyes, but refused to let the tears flow. Axel saw this, but only smirked, raised him higher, tightened his grip, and increased the flames. Demyx's breathing started to shorten, and the grip, height, and burning increased. Is this it? Is his life going to end this way? Would he never play his sitar again? No, not like this. Not at the mercy of his drunk friend. He had to escape Axel's death grip in the only way he knew how. But could he do it? Axel's grip tightened again, and he knew he had to do it then, or else…

Tears started to roll down Demyx's face. "Oh, is little Demyx crying?" Axel cooed. "You cowaaaaard!" Axel yelled out in surprise as a jet of water shot out from under him and enclosed him in a bubble of water. Demyx fell to the ground as soon as Axel lost his grip. His face was tear streaked and his eyes red. He grabbed at his neck, wincing at the pain and cried more. With whatever strength he had, he opened a dark portal and ran through it. When the portal closed behind him, the water bubble containing Axel gave way and dropped Axel, who was choking for air after holding it in for so long. He passed out on the spot, in a puddle of water.

* * *

AN: Well, doesn't this sound depressing. But this is only the beginning. Can you believe I dreamt this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Axel's Morning

_"Gah. Where the hell am I?"_

That was the first thing that came to Axel's mind as he awoke the next morning. "Damn, my head hurts. Guess I had a little too much to drink last night." he said as he rose onto his arms. He rested his hands on the marble floor, and felt the dampness. _"What am I laying in?"_ he wondered worriedly.

"Axel!". Axel flinched in pain and grabbed at his head at the sudden outburst of his name. He looked to the entrance of the Grey Room, where a pink haired man with an angry look on his face stood.

"Nya! Not so loud Marluxia." Axel stated as he glanced at Marluxia.

"Well excuse me, but I'm not the one with the hangover. You should really learn to control your drinking habits." he said.

"I can, I just choose not to." Axel said as he grunted while sitting up. "How'd you even find me?"

"When neither you nor Demyx showed up for breakfast, I thought I should investigate." Marluxia answered, crossing his arms.

"Demyx isn't here?" Axel asked confused.

"Yeah, but by the look of that puddle, he was here." Marluxia said and pointed to the pool of water Axel was sitting in. 

_"Thank god it's water."_ Axel thought to himself. "Where do you think he could have gone?"

Marluxia shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. We're putting a search party together. Want to tag along?"

Axel looked out the nearest window, then back at Marluxia. "It's raining, better search inside. Don't do well in water y'know." Axel said as he swayed while getting up.

"Whatever. Change out of that cloak first though." Marluxia said as he walked out the door.

"I didn't puke or anything!" Axel yelled after him.

"No, but your damp. Do you want to catch a cold?" Marluxia called back.

"I hate you." Axel growled.

"Sure you do." Marluxia smirked.

Axel looked out the window again at the hard downpour. _"Where did you go Demyx?" _he wondered.

* * *

AN: OF course hangover Axel would forget what happened. But where did Demyx go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	3. Demyx's Morning

_Where am I?_

He couldn't be far from the Castle, he knew that. Demyx weakly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His theory was confirmed. He must be in an ally, somewhere in The World That Never Was, he thought as he stared at the coble wall and abandoned crates. _"The rain is nice though."_ he thought as he looked up. He realized that he was sprawled on the ground, not sitting against a wall like he thought. His mind was cloudy from the night before. _"What happened last night?"_ he wondered and tried to get up. He winced at the sudden shot of pain at his side and collapsed again. When he reached for his side, he winced again at the pain in his arm. He rolled up the sleeve of his cloak, and gasped at his red, burned arm. Then he remembered. Axel had done this to him.

He reached up to his neck, and flinched at the touch to his burn. He shuddered as the memories of the past night flooded back into his mind. "I should probably go see Vexen, but…" he tried to get up, but collapsed at the pain in his side again. "No use." he said. "But I might as well do something." Demyx used the rainwater around him to in-circle his neck. The cold water felt refreshing on his burned skin. But he couldn't hold the ring around his neck for long before it collapsed into a puddle. "Dang it. Takes too much energy. But…" he looked up at the rain, and with the last of his energy, cooled the water so it was refreshing on his burn. He laid on his side that didn't hurt, and rested his head on the ground, feeling weak due to his effort. His eyes started to droop as exhaustion started to take over him. _"Nothing left to do but wait, and hope that eventually they come looking for my body, if I leave one behind that is.". _He laughed at the thought as his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

* * *

AN: And so Demyx awakes somewhere in some ally. Will they find him in time?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	4. The Search

_Where are you Demyx?_

Marluxia wondered as he looked up at the rainy sky. "He must be somewhere in this world." Marluxia said as he put his hood back on.

"What makes you say that Eleven?" asked a hooded figure in front of him. He was short, and you could see grayish blue hair poke out from the hood.

"It rains lighter when Demyx isn't around." Marluxia responded.

"Very good Eleven. He is in this world, somewhere. But his scent is weak."

"What does his scent smell like Zexion?" Marluxia asked.

"It's sort of like sugar water."

"Sugar water?"

"Yeah, you know, like what hummingbirds drink." Zexion answered, walking off.

"I guess that fits Demyx." Marluxia said, walking after Zexion.

"But Nine's scent is muddled by this rain." Zexion stopped and sniffed the air again.

"Do you see anything Xigbar?" Marluxia asked, looking up at another hooded figure, who was standing in mid-air. Being able to control gravity has it's advantages.

"Nothing yet. I'll go on ahead and see if I find anything." Xigbar replied, walking across the air.

"Demyx." Marluxia sighed.

"Come Eleven." Zexion called out from farther down the street.

"Right." said Marluxia, running after him.

Zexion and Marluxia continued walking down the many streets of The World That Never Was. Zexion stopping every so often to sniff the air, and change his direction if needed. Xigbar took to staying in the sky, giving a bird's eye view of the world below. Marluxia was worrying more and more the longer they searched for Demyx, but came up with nothing.

"Do you think we'll be able to fond him?" Marluxia asked, stopping in his tracks and looking down. Zexion stopped and turned to face him.

"He's your friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah." answered Marluxia.

"Then don't abandon your friend." Zexion answered, continuing his path.

"Would it kill you to be a bit more sentimental?" Marluxia called after him.

"Can't feel remember." Zexion called back. Marluxia just rolled his eyes and ran after Zexion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Axel, Lexeaus, and Roxas were searching the inside of the Castle.

"You find anything?" Axel called from Demyx's room.

"Nothing." Roxas replied from the hallway. "Do you think Lexeaus found anything in the library?"

"Don't know, why don't you ask him." Axel said as Lexeaus suddenly towered over Roxas.

"Ah!" Roxas yelled out as he flinched back.

"Wow. For someone who looks like a wall, you're silent as a mouse." Axel smirked as he stepped out of Demyx's room. Lexeaus stared at him in silence. Axel started to feel uncomfortable as he looked from side to side in silence. "Okay, um, did you find anything?"

"Nothing." came Lexeaus' blunt reply.

"Uh" Axel said, but was cut off by Lexeaus.

"I'll go check the Hall of Light." And then he teleported away.

"Good." said Roxas, "he likes that room."

The Hall of Light is an empty room that is unusually lit, despite the darkness. Most members avoided it, but Demyx enjoyed resting on one of the many ledges in the room, playing and listening to his sitar echo through the room.

"If he's not in there," said Axel as he leaned against the wall, "I don't know where else he could be."

"Don't worry." Roxas said, "We'll find him. Come on, lets check the training room."

"Why would he be in there?" Axel asked.

"It could happen." Roxas said as he walked past Axel.

"Yeah, just like I'll swim someday." Axel said as he walked after Roxas.

* * *

With each minute that passed, the more hope Marluxia lost of finding Demyx. Thoughts of what could have happened to Demyx rushed through his head.

"Eleven, would you kindly return to the world you are in?"

"What?" Marluxia snapped back to reality as Zexion glared at him. "What was that?" Marluxia asked confused.

"This is the fifth time I've had to direct you away from a wall. And frankly, if you do it again, I will let you run into one."

"Sorry." said Marluxia, confused.

"Keep your mind on task Eleven." Zexion replied and walked off. Marluxia sighed, and walked after him.

"Don't worry about him." came a voice.

"What, oh, hi Xigbar." Marluxia said as he looked up.

"He's just as worried as you about not finding Demyx." Xigbar relied.

"I doubt that."

"Eh." Xigbar shrugged his shoulders and continued walking on an invisible path. They continued down the sidewalk some time before anybody spoke.

"I can smell it." Zexion said with his nose in the air.

"Smell what?" asked Marluxia.

"Sugar water." replied Zexion as he changed his direction.

"So he's near here?" Marluxia asked with hope.

"It's stronger here than anywhere else, but it's still muddled by the rain water." Zexion said, again changing his direction.

Marluxia walked closer to Zexion to get a better look at the surroundings, and then he felt it. The rain water where Zexion was smelling was much colder. Being sensitive to temperature change, like his flowers, he could easily sense the difference. He stepped back, and then forward, and confirmed what he though before. The only ones who can cool water temperature are Demyx and Vexen, and Vexen is in the Castle, so that means. Marluxia started walking around the area, trying to find where the temperature changed.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked as he watched Marluxia walk around in circles.

"Trying to find Demyx." Marluxia said, continuing his path.

"And going around in circles is going to help?"

"Trust me Zexion, I know what I'm doing."

"You look more lost than found."

Marluxia ignored Zexion's comment and continued his work. The rain water was much colder coming from the right, so he followed the rain in that direction.

"Where are you going Eleven?" Zexion called after him.

"To Demyx." said Marluxia sternly.

"How do you know he's over there?"

"I just do."Marluxia replied bluntly. Zexion rushed to keep up with the now serious Marluxia.

Marluxia continued straightforward, always looking ahead and never back as Zexion tried to keep up with his longer strides. The only time he stopped was to check if the temperature had changed, then continued his path. After some time, he reached the opening of a large, dark ally. The cold rain continued into the dark ally. Zexion finally caught up with Marluxia, trying to catch his breath, and looked up at Marluxia's confused face.

"What is it Eleven?"

"I'm, not sure, but I think Demyx is in there."

Zexion looked at the ally, and sniffed the air. "His scent is really strong. You might be on to something Eleven." Zexion walked into the ally, Marluxia close behind.

As they walked down the ally, Marluxia looked from side to side. For some reason, this ally was more frightening than the others. Maybe because it was darker, or maybe because of the crumbling wall. Whatever it was, he couldn't believe Demyx would be here.

"His scent is getting stronger, he must be here." Marluxia was both happy, and scared of finding Demyx here. Zexion stopped in his tracks and Marluxia bumped into him.

"Hey! Would you give a warning!" Marluxia yelled at him. Zexion didn't say anything, but just kept looking forward. Marluxia followed Zexion's gaze, and his eyes widened in horror when he saw something he hoped wasn't what he thought. Farther ahead of them, a black lump laid in the middle of the ally. "No." Marluxia said. "No no no no no!" Marluxia rushed past Zexion to the black figure, and dropped to his knees nest to an unconscious Demyx.

"Demyx!" Marluxia yelled out as he looked over Demyx. Marluxia put his hand on Demyx's forehead and pulled back quickly from the ice cold skin. "_How long has he been here?"_ "Demyx. Demyx please, wake up." Marluxia gently shook Demyx, trying to get some movement from him. "Demyx ." He shook Demyx a little harder. Demyx opened his eyes weakly, and turned his head to face Marluxia. He smiled weakly.

"Hey Marly. When did you get here?" his voice was weak and raspy.

"Don't worry Demyx, I'm taking you home."

"That's nice." Demyx said as he let his head rest on the ground again.

"Just relax Demyx, I'll handle it from here." Marluxia said, stroking Demyx's damp, messed up hair. Marluxia started to lift Demyx, but put him back down when Demyx yelled out in pain. Demyx hugged his side and started shivering.

"It hurts." was all he said.

"What's wrong with him?" Zexion had finally made his way to Demyx and Marluxia.

"I'm not sure, but I need to move him easier." Marluxia put his hand under Demyx's head, and the other under his legs and started lifting him. He didn't get any complaint, so he knew it was working.

"Boy does he look beat up."

"Oh, Xigbar." Marluxia said, looking at the now there Xigbar. "Do you think you could open a portal to the Castle? I need to get him to Vexen." Marluxia was now standing up, holding Demyx in a bridal kind of way.

"No problem." said Xigbar, opening a portal. "Wonder what happened to him?" Xigbar said, stepping through the portal.

"Only one way to know." Zexion said, following Xigbar.

"Demyx, who did this to you?" Marluxia asked as he walked towards the portal.

Demyx weakly whispered one word, "Axel.", then passed out.

Marluxia stared at Demyx, then his eyes narrowed. It could easily be told he was in raged as thick, thorny vines started to creep up the ally walls. "Axel." he hissed as he stepped through the portal.

* * *

AN: So they found Demyx. And he smells like sugar water! But what is Marluxia going to do about Axel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	5. The Realization

_They found him._

That's all Axel could think of as he raced down the halls of the Castle to the infirmary. He had overheard Xigbar telling Saix that they had found Demyx in an ally, and he was in rough shape. Axel immediately turned and ran towards the infirmary, desperate to see if what Xigbar said was true. As he was turning the corner, he tripped and fell to the ground."Dang it. Guess I'm not sober enough to run yet." As he turned to see if he tripped on something or not, he noticed Marluxia standing behind him, the blunt end of his scythe behind Axel's feet.

"What the hell was that for!" Axel yelled at him as he got up and faced Marluxia.

"I will not let you near him." Marluxia hissed as he dismissed his scythe.

"Not let me near who?"

"Demyx." Marluxia replied.

"And why will you not let me near my friend?" Axel asked.

Marluxia angrily glared at him before responding, with venom in his voice. "You did this to him."

"What?" Axel asked confused.

"It's you fault he's in this situation!"

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked, even more confused.

"Listen here you stupid drunken pyromaniac!" Marluxia yelled out.

"Hey I am not stupid!" Axel yelled back.

"Listen to me!" Marluxia blurted out as a vine wrapped around Axel.

"Hey Marly, not liking this treatment." Axel said as the vine tightened around him.

"You attacked him!" Marluxia yelled.

"Who did I attack?"

"Last night, in your drunken state, you attacked Demyx!"

"I would never do that." Axel said, shaking his head.

"Then how do you explain the situation he's in now!" Marluxia yelled at him, tears welling in his eyes.

"What exactly happened to him?" Axel asked worriedly.

"Oh. You want to know what happened? Well fine!" Marluxia yelled out as more vines started to wrap around Axel.

"Uh, Marly." Axel called out as the vines stated to incase him.

"Shut up, and listen to what I have to say you assaulter!" Marluxia lashed out as Axel was completely trapped in vines so he looked like a shrub.

* * *

_Flashback_

"How is he Vexen?" Marluxia asked as Vexen stepped out of the infirmary.

"Not well. He has severe damage to his epidermis, and his internal spinal network is damaged." Vexen replied.

Marluxia just stared at him confused. "English please." he asked.

Vexen sighed. "Very well. He has severe burns on his arms and neck, a swollen black eye, and a broken rib."

"How did this happen?" Marluxia asked.

"Beats me, but there's only one Nobody in this castle who can cause burns like that." Vexen said before walking off.

Marluxia entered the room and found Demyx laying in one of the infirmary beds. His arms, which were at his side, were heavily bandaged, as was his neck. The side where his rib was broken was heavily bandaged to hold a support, to keep his rib in place. Marluxia didn't notice Demyx's swollen black eye on his right, or his red cheek on the left before. Marluxia walked up to Demyx and stood next to him. "How are you Demyx?" he asked worriedly.

"Marly." he whispered, and let his head drop down.

"Who did this to you?" Marluxia asked him.

It took some time before Demyx finally said something.

"Axel." he whispered, his voice breaking slightly. He looked up at Marluxia, his usually happy face was replaced with one of pure fright and pain. Marluxia looked at him worriedly.

"Demyx." he said, gently putting his hand on Demyx's head and ruffled his hair. Demyx's eyes started to droop. He rested his head on his pillow, and fell asleep. "Don't worry." Marluxia said as he covered Demyx with a blanket. Marluxia walked to the door, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Demyx before leaving. "I won't let him anywhere near you." he said, closing the door behind him.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Axel stared at Marluxia, who was catching his breath after finishing his story.

"I, I did that to him?" Axel asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well no duh!" Marluxia snapped at him.

"But, but, I didn't mean to."

"I don't care if you meant it or not! The important things is, you did it!" Marluxia shouted.

"But, but, if I go apologize to him." Axel stuttered.

"Do you honestly think he'll forgive you that easily! You scarred him for life!" Marluxia shouted.

"But but but." Axel stuttered.

"Enough!" Marluxia yelled as he raised a hand and a vine covered Axel's mouth. "No matter what you say or what you do, nothing, can repair the damage you've done to him.". Marluxia walked closer to Axel so they were looking eye to eye. "Listen to me closely." he hissed, "As long as I'm around, I will not let you near him, or give you any reason to harm him again." Marluxia walked past Axel to the infirmary, stopped, and turned to look at Axel. "I suggest you keep your distance, unless you want to stay like that, permanently." he said threateningly. He walked off, and as soon as he went into the infirmary, the vines trapping Axel disappeared and he fell to his knees.

"What have I done." he said, putting his face in his hands. He raised his head and looked at the infirmary doors with a sad, painful look. "Demyx." he whispered.

* * *

AN: So now Axel realized it is his fault Demyx was hurt, and Marluxia is pissed. And by the look of things, it doesn't look like Axel will be getting near Demyx for a while. What will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (It's getting pretty annoying writing this on each chapter.)


	6. Recovering

_It's been so long._

Demyx has been in the infirmary for a month now. Vexen needed to watch over his rib and burns as they healed. Demyx hardly said anything during the month. He didn't speak when Vexen examined him and replaced his bandages. And he didn't speak to anybody when they visited him. The only Nobody who ever got a word out of him was Marluxia, and even then it was a only a word or two.

"Demyx you need to say something." Marluxia said, taking the empty bowl from Demyx. Demyx didn't say anything as he rested his head on his pillow. "Well, at least you're eating." Marluxia got off his chair next to Demyx's bed, bowl in hand. "Don't worry," he said, "you'll be out of here in no time." he ruffled Demyx's hair with his free hand before leaving. "Get some rest okay." he called over his shoulder. Demyx just nodded his head and closed his eyes. Marluxia gave one last look at Demyx before closing the door behind him.

Outside, in the hallway of the infirmary, Marluxia ran into Vexen. "Vexen, how much longer does he have to be here?" Marluxia asked.

"Not long. Nine's condition is repairing well. But he will still be bedridden when he leaves." Vexen replied.

"I guess it could have been worse." Marluxia said. "Do you know why he doesn't talk?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it has something to do with Eight attacking him."

"Could the burn on his neck have damaged his vocal chords?" Marluxia asked.

"No, it seems more psychological to me." Vexen said, tapping the side of his head.

"That still doesn't help." Marluxia said disappointed.

"If you want a straight answer, ask the source." Vexen said, walking off. 

_"If he ever talks again."_ Marluxia thought as he walked off in the opposite direction Vexen went, and out the infirmary.

* * *

_Demyx's POV_

"_Why can't I talk?"_ Demyx thought as he stared at the ceiling. He had overheard Vexen and Marluxia's conversation due to his musically trained superb hearing. _"Could it really be Axel's fault? Is what he did the cause of it?"_ Demyx thought as he continued to stare at the ceiling, lost in thought. _"I guess that makes sense. He did hurt me each time I told him to stop." _Demyx turned his head to the side to stare at the wall. _"But I think that Axel saying he wouldn't hurt me, and then did, plays a part in it too. I guess those two combined made me afraid that I'll get hurt when I talk."_ Demyx sighed. _"But, I know I won't get hurt now. Not with Marly around. But, why can't I talk?"_ Demyx closed his eyes as he started to doze off. _"Guess I'll get over it soon."_ Demyx thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

"_Damn, it's been a month already."_ Axel thought as he stared at the upside down bookshelf in front of him.

"Eight if you must be here, could you at least sit properly." Zexion said from the recliner on the other side of the table between them.

"Sorry." Axel said as he changed his upside down state in the recliner to sitting sideways in it, his legs hanging over the armrest, facing Zexion.

"Are you still thinking about Nine?" Zexion asked, turning the page of his book.

"Yeah, it's been a month." Axel replied.

"I know." Zexion annoyingly said, "You've been in here everyday since we found him telling me how long it's been."

"Sorry, don't have anywhere else to go." Axe said.

"Why don't you visit Nine?"

"Can't get near him."

"Why don't you spend time with Eleven?"

"He's keeping me from Demyx." Axel huffed.

"Well then, you're screwed till Nine's released." Zexion said, turning his page.

"You're no help you know that." Axel said as he tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, it's not a good idea to insult someone who can tolerate you." Zexion said.

"Yeah yeah, sorry." Axel said, waving his hand. Axel stared at the ceiling for some time before saying anything. "It's been a mon-OW!" Axel sat up when a book suddenly hit him in the head. Zexion hid his face behind a new book, smirking slightly behind it. "Hmph." Axel said as he tossed the book to the floor and looked up at the ceiling again.

* * *

_Marluxia's POV_

"_One month without talking, that's so unlike him."_ Marluxia thought as he walked to his room from the kitchen. "It's all his fault." he hissed, "Him, and that drunk habit of his." Marluxia stopped and stared at Axel's double doors which suddenly became covered in pink roses.

"That's a nice touch." came a voice that broke Marluxia's concentration.

"Xigbar." he said, staring up at Xigbar who was standing on the ceiling, taking advantage of his ability.

"How's he doing." Xigbar asked.

"Better, but he's still not talking." Marluxia replied.

"That's strange. Usually you can't get the kid to shut up."

"It's all his fault." Marluxia hissed, and he stared at Axel's doors again, which became outlined with thorny vines.

"A little overprotective aren't we?" Xigbar smirked.

"Shut it!" Marluxia snapped and continued to his room.

"Can't protect him forever you know." Xigbar called out to him.

"Watch me." Marluxia whispered.

Marluxia continued down the hallway to his room, and when he turned the corner, he stopped, and stared at the sight in front of him. Axel was standing a few feet in front of him, walking in the same direction towards Marluxia.

"Where did you come from?" Marluxia asked.

"The library." Axel replied. "Don't have anywhere else to go since I'm not allowed to talk to my best friend."

"Like he can talk." Marluxia hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked, confused.

"Because of you, not only did you hurt him physically, but mentally too." Marluxia said.

"What?" Axel asked, more confused.

"He refuses to speak." Marluxia said without emotion.

"But he's a chatterbox." Axel stated.

"Used to be." Marluxia whispered. He walked towards Axel, and stopped next to him. "Just keep your distance so nothing else will be wrong with him." Marluxia said, and continued to his room. Axel stayed rooted to the spot before continuing to his room. Marluxia reached his room, but stopped, and listened before going in.

"What the hell happened to my door!" Axel's voice boomed down the hallway. Marluxia chuckled to himself, and went into his room.

* * *

AN: So Demyx is mute, Axel is lonely, and Marluxia is still angry. And ya, my version of Marluxia really like vines. You'll see why later. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (Seriously annoying)


	7. The Release

_ It's about time._

"Well Nine, you are now able to leave the infirmary." Vexen said as he re-bandaged Demyx's neck.

"That's good." Marluxia said.

"But just because I don't need to check on you every hour, doesn't mean you shouldn't return for medical attention." Vexen said, taping off the bandage. Demyx didn't say anything, and looked down at the floor. "Okay. Eleven, as I see your going to be Nine's caretaker," Vexen said, turning to Marluxia. "Make sure he stays in bed and refrains from doing heavy movement. He should walk for at least an hour to help his rib alignment each day, and bring him in every three days for bandage change. Have you got all that Eleven?".

Marluxia stared at Vexen with a confused look before saying anything. "Um, I think so."

"Good. Now, on your way." Vexen said as he turned and left the room.

"Well Demyx, at least your free from the infirmary." Marluxia said as he put a hand on Demyx's shoulders. Demyx just nodded his head. "I'm sure a lot of people will be glad your out.". Demyx looked up at Marluxia with a worried expression. "I see. Your afraid of being near Axel, aren't you?" Demyx just nodded his head at Marluxia's assumption. "Don't worry, I'll keep him from you." Marluxia ruffled Demyx's hair and smiled softly. "Come on, lets get you to your room. A change of scenery might be good for you." Marluxia said as he helped Demyx off the examination table. Demyx stumbled and leaned on Marluxia. Being bedridden for a month made his legs weak and unstable, and it hurt to stand up straight, so he stood with a slight hunch. "Don't worry Demyx," Marluxia said as he helped Demyx out the door, "once you start to move a bit, you'll get used to walking again." Demyx nodded his head as he slowly moved his feet, Marluxia supporting him so he wouldn't fall over.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Eight would you knock that off!" Zexion shouted as he slammed his book on the table.

"What?" Axel said, catching the tennis ball he was throwing against the wall.

"You do realize you're in a library, right?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, but it's not a public library. So the silent rule doesn't apply." Axel said, continuing to throw the ball.

"Could you at least be quiet for my sake?"

"No, that will only make things louder." Axel said. He threw his ball at the wall, then caught a book that was thrown at him. "That could have hurt y'know." Axel said to Zexion. Zexion slammed his hand on his book that was on the table, grabbed it, and opened it to hide behind it. Axel smirked at Zexion, and continued his game.

But the quiet patter of the tennis ball was soon cut off.

"Yo Pyro!" Xigbar yelled out as he slammed the library doors open.

"Can't I find peace anywhere!" Zexion yelled, slamming his book down again.

"Easy there, don't want to have a panic attack. Do we?" Xigbar stated. Zexion crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair with an annoyed look.

"What's up Xigbar, Xaldin knock the wind out of you again?" Axel smirked.

"Well with that attitude, I won't even bother telling you the good news." Xigbar said, turning around.

"What news?" Axel asked

Xigbar turned back around to face Axel. "The Kid's been released." he said.

"What!" Axel shouted as he stood up. "Why didn't you tell me Demyx was released sooner?"

"Well, if I recall, I was being insulted a while ago." Xigbar remarked.

"Oh forget it." Axel said, running out the library doors.

"Finally." Zexion said, grabbing his book and opening it again.

"Do I sense some relief? That's a feeling y'know." Xigbar said. Zexion glared at the chuckling Xigbar, who was soon running towards the exit, a tidal wave of books after him. Xigbar dove out the library doors, and when he hit the ground, he realized the books weren't following him.

"That's one point for the illusionist, zip for the pirate." Zexion called from the library.

"Stupid schemer." Xigbar growled as he got off the floor and headed towards his room.

* * *

_ "Damn it! Why didn't he tell me Demyx was released sooner!" _Axel thought as he ran to his room, hoping to catch Demyx before he went into his room. "Maybe if I catch him, I'll be able to apologize, and then he could forgive me." But that dream was short lived when he stopped outside Demyx's door, and came face to face with Marluxia and Demyx. Axel didn't see Demyx when they first found him, but by how he looked now, he couldn't imagine it being worse. The right side of his face was a light black, his side had a support, and even though it was bandaged, he could slightly see how badly burned his neck was. He didn't even try to imagine how the burns on his arms looked under his cloak sleeves.

"Demyx." Axel said, taking a step forward. Demyx flinched back and clung to Marluxia's arm that was supporting his front. "Demyx, I'm-" Axel took another step forward. Demyx tried to step back, but stumbled and fell, and Marluxia had to catch him. "Demyx listen I-" but Axel was cut off by Marluxia.

"Enough." he said, standing Demyx up. "I will not have you frightening him any longer."

"But I just wanted to-"

"No." Marluxia said, raising an arm.

"But Marluxia."

"Silence." Marluxia shouted as he threw his arm in the air, and a tall bush arose between them. "Come on Demyx." Marluxia said as he lead Demyx into his room.

Axel stared at the bush in front of him in surprise. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

AN: Axel finally saw what he did to Demyx, and realized it's not going to be that easy to apologize.

And Xigbar should have known the tidal wave of books was an illusion huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	8. Recouping

_"I'm home."_

Demyx thought as Marluxia led him into his room. The Organization members are allowed to decorate their rooms, but most don't. Demyx was one of the few who did. His walls were a light blue that became one with the dark blue tile floor. His bed's blankets were a darker blue than the walls, and he had sea green pillows. On one side of the room he had a stereo mounted on a shelf, and on the other, a tower of CD's. And on his desk was a fish tank full of sea shells. It was so nice being back in his ocean like room, compared to the bright white infirmary.

"Easy Demyx." Marluxia said as he helped Demyx onto his bed. Once comfortable, Demyx stared at his doors. "Don't worry," Marluxia said. "I locked the doors, so he won't be getting in that way."

Demyx looked at Marluxia, then slowly turned his head to his bathroom door. The only other way into his room. _"Oh why are Axel and I the only ones in the Castle that share a bathroom." _ Demyx wondered.

"What's wrong?" Marluxia followed Demyx's gaze to the bathroom door. "Oh, that's right. Your strange living arrangement." Marluxia walked over to the door. "I can't lock your door, due to your condition, but," Marluxia entered the bathroom and walked to Axel's door. He put his hand on the door, and soon, a single vine came out of the key hole and wrapped around the handle, the same for the other side. "That ought to keep him out." Marluxia said, then turned back to Demyx's room. "Your safe now." Marluxia said, closing the door behind him.

Demyx continued staring at Marluxia, like a lost puppy. "You know I can't read minds right? I can't tell what you want unless you talk." Demyx tilted his head with a confused look. Marluxia sighed. "Well if you refuse to talk, you have to do something to communicate.". Demyx thought for a moment, then got an idea. After getting Marluxia's attention, he pointed to the bathroom, and made a gesture like drinking water. "You want a glass of water?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx nodded his head.

"Okay." Marluxia walked into the bathroom, and came out with a glass of water and handed it to Demyx. Demyx took the glass and hovered his hand over it, and pulled the water out of the glass. Demyx manipulated the water in the air until he formed the word 'Marly'

"Well that's useful." Marluxia said.

The water changed into 'Yes'

"Now that I can get a response from you, is there anything you need?".

Demyx manipulated the water to say 'Food'.

"Alright, I'll get you something to eat. Just don't move." Marluxia said. Demyx nodded his head put the water back in the glass, and put it on the bedside table. Marluxia chuckled and then stepped through the portal he opened.

* * *

Axel was still in the hallway, staring at the bush in front of him. He could have easily burned it down, but he could have frightened Demyx. "Sheesh Marly. You could have given me at least a minute to talk with him.". Axel gave one last look at the bush, then turned to his room. "Well, if I can't get in through the front, I'll get in through the side."

Axel was one of those who decorated his room. His walls were a deep red, and his floor a light red tile. His bed had black blankets with black and red checkered pillows. He had a collection of lighters on one shelf, and matches on the other. Nothing else except a picture of him, Demyx, and Marluxia on his desk. They were in a forest, Marluxia showing off one of his roses, and Axel had his arm on Demyx's shoulder, taking advantage of the shorter Nobody.

Axel went to his bathroom door, but when he tried to turn the handle, it wouldn't budge. "Damn it. Marly got to the door before I did." Axel said as he investigated the vine on the knob. "I could burn this easily, but maybe I should try a non-forceful approach first.". Axel put his ear to the door, but all he could hear was Marluxia's muffled voice, and the sound of a portal opening and closing. "Marly probably went to get him something. Now's my chance.". Axel summoned a portal and stepped towards it, but stopped in front of it. He stared at it before groaning and closed the portal. He sprawled onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I could teleport in there, but then I could scare Demyx, and risk being turned into a shrub by Marly.". Axel continued to look up at the ceiling before sitting up. "The only other thing I could think of is going to talk to Marly and convince him to let me see Demyx. Like that's going to be easy." He turned his attention to the picture on his desk, and longed for that happiness to return. "Alright, alright." Axel said to himself, getting off the bed. "It's worth a shot." Axel opened a portal to Marluxia's room, and hesitantly walked through it.

* * *

Axel was now standing in front of Marluxia's doors, not wanting to be there, but he had to. He reluctantly knocked on the doors, but got no response. He tried again, but still no response. "He must still be playing nurse with Demyx.". Axel turned to leave, but instead, leaned on the wall next to Marluxia's doors. "I'll just wait him out.". Well, he waited for Marluxia all afternoon. And with each hour that passed, he slid further and further down the wall until he was sitting, fast asleep. Axel was suddenly awakened by the sound of a portal opening and closing from Marluxia's room. "I guess now's a good time than ever." Axel got up and stood in front of Marluxia's doors, again, hesitant to knock. He summoned up his courage, and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came Marluxia's voice from the inside.

"It's me, Axel."

"Oh, the assaulter."

"Please Marly, can we talk?"

"No." came the blunt reply.

"Please, just a minute of you time." Axel begged.

"And why should I give you that time?"

"Come on, it's important."

"And how important is it that it must disturb my me time?" Marluxia asked.

"It concerns Demyx."

There was a moment of silence before Marluxia replied. "Very well, you may enter. But burn anything and you will have to answer to my scythe." Axel almost turned around and left, but went in anyway.

Marluxia was another who decorated his room, but it wasn't as pink as it was believed to be. His walls were the same green as his scythe, and his floor was grass. His bed had pink blankets and a blue, pink, and red pillow. Though the red one was on the floor. He had bedposts he made out of wood with green vines wrapping around them, sprouting pink roses. A wide variety of flowers in pots filled his shelves. And on his desk, was a single rose in a glass vase. But it was a special rose that changed color depending on the mood Marluxia was pretending to have, and now, it was a deep red. Marluxia was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, surrounded by petals, glaring at Axel.

"What do you want?" Marluxia angrily asked.

"I need to speak to Demyx."

"Denied." Marluxia quickly said.

"Listen Marly," Axel said, "I know I screwed up big time, I suffered the consequences. But I won't feel better until I apologize to him."

"He doesn't want to be near you." Marluxia said, crossing his arms.

"Look Pinky," Axel said, raising his voice, "you can't keep him from me. If he really wants nothing to do with me, I want to hear it from him."

"I won't let you near him."

"Why not!" Axel shouted.

"Because you'll hurt him again!" Marluxia got off his bed and was now standing in front of Axel.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"How do you know?"

"Because!" Marluxia said, then lowered his voice, "If that's what you can do to him while drunk, imagine what you can do to him while sober."

"I would never hurt him like that!" Axel shouted.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not taking that chance! Now get out of my room!" Marluxia pointed to his door, "Unless you're looking forward to life as a shrub." Marluxia hissed, then turned to sit on his bed again, watching Axel's actions. Axel clenched his hands into fists, and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll get to Demyx one way or another." Axel growled as he stomped down the hallway to his room. "And then I'll show that pink headed jerk that I won't hurt him, and then I'll get my friend back, and maybe get back on good terms with Marly, though I'm kind of iffy on being his friend again.". Axel entered his room and went to the bathroom door to observe the vine. "Screw the non-forceful approach, it's time to act."

* * *

AN: I kind of had writers block while writing this chapter, so I hope it's just not just pointless babble.

And for those of you who are curious, one object in each of their rooms represent their friendship. Demyx's seashells are souvenirs of worlds with oceans they've been to, Axel's picture is self explanatory, and Marluxia's pillows represent them. (That's why the red one is on the floor)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	9. Apology Gone Wrong

_It's time._

It was early morning in the Castle, way before anybody woke up, which Axel thought was the perfect time to confront Demyx. Axel carefully burned off the vine, and entered the bathroom. Luckily, Demyx's door was open, so he could get in easier. Axel carefully made his way into Demyx's room and stopped at the edge of his bed. The only reason he stopped was because he accidentally bumped into Demyx's bedside table.

"Damn it! What the hell!" he yelled out, and quickly covered his mouth, hoping he didn't wake up Demyx.

Unfortunately, he did. Demyx stirred and sat up slowly, still slightly asleep. He looked around his room, and when he spotted Axel, he woke up and flinched back. It's been a week since Demyx's release, and already his eye was no longer black, he still had a support on his side, and the bandages around his neck were gone. And much to Axel's shock, he could see that the light burn marks on Demyx's neck wrapped around his throat, and looked like fingers. He was more shocked by the look of fear in Demyx's eyes.

"Demyx." Axel said, getting closer. Demyx scooted back, trying to increase the distance between them. "Demyx, just give me a minute." Axel said, reaching out his hand. Demyx kept moving back until he fell off the bed. "Demyx!" Axel ran to the other side of the bed to help Demyx up, but Demyx shot up quickly and started walking back. "Demyx if you would just listen to me." Axel was getting slightly annoyed at how Demyx was acting. "Demyx seriously.". Demyx kept walking back till his back hit the wall. "Would you quit acting like a coward!" Axel said, raising his voice. Demyx pressed tightly against the wall, hoping for any means of escape. "Would you quit that and speak to me!" Axel shouted and stepped forward. Demyx hugged his side and put the side of his face to the wall, closing his eyes and hoping this would pass. "Why can't you see what I'm trying to do!" Axel shouted then turned his back to Demyx, his temper rising. "Why can't you understand that I never meant for this to happen! I never meant to hurt you! It was a stupid mistake!". The temperature in the room started to rise, which Demyx quickly noticed and recognized as a warning sign. "Why can't you see that I'm trying to apologize to you!"

"Axel no!" Demyx shouted, but it was too late.

Axel had summoned a wall of fire to surround him. Demyx raised his hand to stop the fire with a water wall, but he didn't react quickly enough as the fire wall extended. Axel didn't realize what he had done until he heard a yell of pain. Axel quickly called off the fire around the room and turned towards Demyx. Demyx was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall he was standing against. He was clutching his hand to his chest and had his knees close to his chest as well, protecting his hand, and all the while whimpering. _"No, please no." _Axel thought. He rushed over to Demyx, hoping he was wrong. "Demyx please, it was an accident." Axel said, crouching down next to Demyx. "I didn't mean to do it. I had no intention of hurting you. I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone." Demyx whispered.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Leave me alone!" Demyx shouted.

Axel was then shot out of the room by a strong jet of water, the door being forcefully opened and slammed shut after the torrent of water. Axel sat up, removed the wet locks of hair from his face, and stared at Demyx's doors. _"Please no."_ Axel crawled over to Demyx's doors and put his ear to them. He could hear muffled sobs coming from the inside.

"_Demyx is crying?"_ Axel knew Demyx was never one to cry easily, and yet, there he was, crying after being attacked, and attacking his best friend. He had just broken Demyx in a way that will never be repaired.

Axel lost his train of thought when he heard the light clatter of footsteps coming from the far end of the hall towards him. "Marly." Axel got up and ran into his room, locking the door behind him. He raced to his bathroom door and locked it as well, but remained there to overhear what would transact in a few moments, drying himself as he waited.

It was indeed Marluxia. He was headed towards Demyx's room to wake him up for breakfast. He was reading a gardening book and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he slipped in front of Demyx's room. He caught himself on the wall, and stared at the puddle of water he was standing in. "What the?" He continued to stare at the water, and noticed the trail of water leading to Axel's room. His eyes widened in shock when he realized he'd seen this before. This puddle was similar to the one Axel was laying in the morning Demyx went missing, the day after Axel attacked him. "Demyx!" Marluxia shouted, summoning a dark portal and racing through it, ignoring the broken door handle.

Marluxia raced out of the portal and looked around the room frantically. He heard whimpering behind him and turned to see Demyx, still on the floor, crying heavily. "Demyx!". Marluxia ran over to Demyx and fell to his knees next to him. "Demyx! What happened! What did he do to you!". Marluxia put a hand on Demyx's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Demyx was frightened by the sudden contact and, thinking it was Axel, summoned a water wall to separate the two. "Demyx, it's okay. It's me, Marly." Marluxia called from the other side of the wall. Demyx turned his head to Marluxia, his eyes were blurry from the tears, but he could still see a pink blob. Demyx called off the water wall, and Marluxia came closer to him.

"It's okay Demyx, it's okay. What did he do to you?" Demyx looked down at the hand he was clutching. "May I?". Marluxia gently grabbed Demyx's wrist and brought it towards him, Demyx reluctantly letting him. Marluxia turned Demyx's hand palm up, and gasped. The palm of Demyx's glove was burned off, and the palm itself was also burned. "I'll kill him!" Marluxia shouted, causing Demyx to flinch back in fear. "Sorry." Marluxia said, realizing he had scared Demyx. "I need to get you to Vexen, quick. Come on." Marluxia said, getting up.

"Can't. Scared." Demyx choked out.

This only made Marluxia angrier at Axel. The first words he had heard Demyx say after a month of silence, were of pure terror. Marluxia hissed quietly and walked over to Demyx. "Well if you're paralyzed with fear, I'll take you my way." Marluxia lifted Demyx up in the same style like when they found him in the ally. Demyx clutched his hand close to him again, and buried his face into Marluxia's cloak, crying quietly. "This will not go unpaid." Marluxia hissed quietly as he walked into the dark portal he had summoned.

* * *

AN: Damn it Axel why can't you control your anger! Demyx **really** doesn't like attacking his friends, thats why he cried in the first chapter before he ran off, and just now. I know it may seem like I'm torturing Demyx, but he is actually my favorite character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	10. It Just Got Worse

_"How can we still be friends?"_

_After everything he has done to him, how could that be possible? I knew he would attack him, even while sober. I should have done more to protect him.". _These thoughts raced through Marluxia's mind as he watched Vexen bandage Demyx's palm.

"Luckily this burn isn't as bad as your others, but that's only because you got to me quickly. Had you waited any longer, and it would have been." Vexen said. Demyx said nothing, and just watched Vexen's work. "But I suggest you refrain from using that hand for some time Nine." he said, cutting and tapping of the bandage. Demyx hugged his hand close to him. He would have to get used to being left handed for a while. Vexen turned his attention towards Marluxia. "Do I need to ask how this happened."

"No, you don't." Marluxia angrily said.

"Though I don't care what you do to Eight, could you try not to send him to the infirmary. I don't need more work than I already have." Vexen said, then he got up, and left.

Once Vexen left, Marluxia walked to the front of Demyx, and dropped to his knees, hanging his head.

"I am so sorry Demyx." he said. "I should have done more to protect you. I should have put a stronger barrier between the both of you. I should have gotten to you earlier. I should have done more." Marluxia's voice cracked on his last sentence as his eyes started to water. He then felt something on his head. He looked up to see that Demyx had placed his uninjured hand on his head, and was smiling at him. Not his usual goofy smile, but a warming smile that complimented his forgiving eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness." Marluxia said, dropping his head again. Demyx ruffled Marluxia's hair, something he'd never been able to do, being the shortest of his two friends. He pulled his hand away, which made Marluxia curious. He looked up to see why Demyx had pulled away.

Demyx had conjured up his own water and written in the air, not in the clearest way since he wasn't left handed, 'It's not your fault.'

"But." Marluxia started to protest, but Demyx raised his hand and changed the writing in the air to say 'No'.

Marluxia sighed. "There's no point in getting anything through that dense head once you've made up your mind." he said.

Demyx changed the writing to say 'Not really'.

"Have it your way." Marluxia said, getting off the floor and helping Demyx off the examination table.

'I could've gotten off myself' Demyx wrote.

"Sorry, you still look pretty helpless." Marluxia teasingly said.

'Ha ha. Very funny' Demyx wrote.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Now, get rid of that water and I'll take you back to your room." Marluxia said. Demyx nodded his head. He shaped the water into a single strand, opened his mouth, and fed the water into his mouth. He playfully chomped on the end of the stream, slightly splashing his face, and swallowed. Marluxia was staring at Demyx, amused at what he just did. "I guess that's one way to do it." Demyx nodded his head, and they left the infirmary.

* * *

"I. Am. Such. An. Idiot." Axel said as he slammed his head on the wall after each word. "Why. Couldn't. I. Control. My. Temper." he said, continuing to bang his head. Axel put his hands on his forehead and leaned his back on the wall. "Nya. That hurt." Axel lifted his head and stared at the ceiling. "I am so, going to get it from Marly." he groaned and slid to the ground and sprawled onto the floor, continuing his stare. "Should I even bother trying to repair this? I just screwed up my only chance to be friends again. And I just gave Marly a bigger reason to turn me into a shrub." He sat up and sighed. "Am I destined to spend the rest of my non-existent life a sad, depressed emo like Zexion!". Axel turned his head to the bathroom door. "No." he said, getting up, "I will not end up like that. I'd rather try to repair this and end like a shrub.". He went to his door and stepped out, just in time since Marluxia and Demyx were standing outside of Demyx's room.

"Demyx!". Axel ran towards them, Demyx stepped back and gripped onto Marluxia's arm. Axel stopped in front of them. "Demyx listen, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to apologize." Axel said.

"Some apology!" Marluxia snapped.

"Quiet! This is between me, and Demyx!" Axel snapped back. Axel turned his attention back to Demyx's frightened expression. "Demyx please, if you would just give me a minute to explain myself, I can fix this." Axel reached out his hand towards Demyx, inches away from him. Demyx tightened his grip on Marluxia's arm, but before Marluxia could do anything, a jet of water splashed Axel's face, causing him to cover his face in surprise. Demyx took the moment of distraction to run into his room, and slammed the door shut. Axel moved the wet locks of hair out of his face, but then had something slapped harshly across his face. Axel, who's face was turned to the side due to the impact, put his hand on his throbbing cheek, and turned to see what hit him. Marluxia was standing in front of him, his arm extended.

"Did you just slap me!" Axel shouted.

"You bastard!" Marluxia snapped.

This surprised Axel since Marluxia never insulted somebody that rudely before. "What did you jut call me?"

"Bastard." Marluxia repeated. "Do you have any idea what you did to him!"

"No, but I know you're going to tell me." Axel said.

"First," Marluxia started, "you just ruined his chances of healing normally by burning his hand!"

"I burned his hand?" Axel worriedly asked.

"Yes! You damaged the most important part of a musician!" As Marluxia yelled, a vine started to creep around Axel, which he didn't notice. "Second," Marluxia continued, "the first thing he said after a month of silence was filled with terror because of you!" Axel then noticed the vine around him as it tightened. "And now, you have the nerve to ask for his forgiveness, after everything you've done!". The vine tightened around Axel.

"Uh, Marly."

"I will destroy you!" Marluxia shouted and the vine tightened around Axel. Axel groaned as the vine slowly tightened, which was more painful than if the vine fully tightened at once.

"_Is this how Demyx felt when I was choking him?"_ Axel thought as it became harder for him to breath. _"I guess it's time that I got a taste of my own medicine."_. He started to feel lightheaded, but right before he could pass out, the vine loosened its grip and dropped Axel to the floor and disappeared. Axel landed on his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"I can't do it." Marluxia quietly said.

"What?" Axel asked, still gasping for air.

"No matter how easy it would be to kill you, I can't hurt him." Marluxia replied.

"What do you mean hurt him?" Axel asked, lifting his head to look at Marluxia.

"Though he may be terribly afraid of you," Marluxia stated, "he doesn't want you to suffer anymore, he doesn't want anybody to suffer anymore."

"Th-then, can I see him?" Axel asked.

"No." Marluxia quickly replied.

"At least let me talk to him through a door or something."

"Listen to me carefully." Marluxia said as he walked towards Axel, crouched down in front of him, grabbed the collar of his cloak, and brought Axel eye to eye with him. "No matter what you say or what you do, it will never repair what you have done. Either way, I swear on my non-existent life, I will do anything to keep you from him," Marluxia sighed before continuing, "even if it means killing one of my best friends." Marluxia let go of Axel, stood up, and walked towards his room. He stopped in front of Demyx' door, and looked over his shoulder at Axel. "Let's hope it never has to end that way." he said, and continued down the hall.

Axel was still on the floor, paralyzed after hearing Marluxia's speech. He let his head drop, and for the first time in his life, tears started to roll down his face. "I just made thing worse." he said. Axel slowly got up, and walked into his room, and fell onto his bed. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks, but was silent as he buried his face into one of his pillows.

"_It will only get worse."_ he thought.

* * *

AN: This is not going to end well, not while everything is still tense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	11. Run Away

_"This can't go on anymore."_

Demyx thought as he laid under his covers, curled up into a ball, covering his ears. But he still heard the argument that occurred outside his room. _"Things are getting worse. Axel keeps suffering because of me. Me and my ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I can't have this go on anymore. I have to end this. I need to act, but," _Demyx looked at his bandaged hand. _"Maybe I should wait until my hand is better, then I can control water better."_ Demyx continued to look at his hand, sighed, and shook his head. _"It has to be now."_ Demyx rested his hand on a pillow and closed his eyes. _"I hope they can forgive me."_ Demyx thought as he dozed off.

* * *

"My life is screwed." Axel said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well that's life for you." came a voice near Axel.

"That's not very reassuring Zexion." Axel said, turning his head to face a reading Zexion.

"Then why are you here?" Zexion said, turning his page.

"I needed to talk to somebody." Axel said, leaning back in the recliner.

"Do I look like a psychiatrist?" Zexion said. "Why don't you go talk to Thirteen?"

"He's hanging out with Xion." Axel replied. "And besides, he's to young to understand."

"You call Thirteen young, yet he acts more mature than Nine."

"I didn't come here to talk about how immature Demyx is."

"That's your problem." Zexion said, turning his page. Axel glared at Zexion, then put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm even more confused." Axel complained.

"Then take your confused self out of this library and find someone who cares.". Axel was about to say something, when the library doors suddenly flew open, but nobody was there.

"Maybe Xaldin walked by." Axel said.

"Up here." came a voice from the ceiling.

"Xigbar." Axel said, looking up, "Can't you ever walk into a room normally?"

"It's not as much fun." Xigbar replied.

"Don't you ever get lightheaded?"

"Nope."

"I'm amazed Eight." Zexion said, breaking their conversation. "You came here to complain about Nine and Eleven, and yet you easily get distracted."

"Quiet. Things aren't going so well right now." Axel said.

"Oh, that reminds me why I came here in the first place." Xigbar said. "I think you should go check on the Kid. I just saw Pinky standing outside his doors, pounding on them. And from what I observed, Pinky's the only one who's been able to get in."

"What the hell's going on now?" Axel said, getting of the recliner and running out the doors.

"I really need to lock those." Zexion said, looking at the doors.

"That's no fun." Xigbar teasingly said.

Zexion looked up at Xigbar and said, "Do we really need to make the score two to zero?"

"I get it, I get it. I'll go." Xigbar said, leaving the room. Outside the library, he got off the ceiling and landed on the ground. "Stupid runt." he said. Then a book suddenly flew out the library and hit him in the back of his head. "What the hell!" Xigbar yelled.

"That's two to zero." Zexion called as the library doors closed and locked.

"Damn you." Xigbar said, then left to his room.

* * *

As Axel raced down the hallway, he wondered what he would find. And sure enough, there was Marluxia, standing outside Demyx's doors, pounding on them. Though, something was different. When he got closer, he noticed that Marluxia was soaking wet, his dripping wet hair clinging to his face. "What happened to you?" Axel asked when he reached Marluxia.

"Demyx kicked me out of his room." Marluxia said.

"Looks more like he attacked you.".

Marluxia sighed. "Yeah, he did. You have a problem with it!"

"No." Axel said. "It's just that I've been getting the splash treatment lately. Why would he do it to you?"

"I don't know!" Marluxia shouted. "I went into his room, and he seemed surprised, almost as if I walked in on something important. But before I could ask, he said 'I'm sorry', shot me out of his room, and locked the doors."

"Aren't the handles broken?" Axel asked.

"They're fixed. But that's not important right now!" Marluxia said. "He's doing something, something that isn't right. But I can't get in to find out!" Axel looked at Demyx's doors, then back at Marluxia.

"Come on." he said, turning to his room. "We'll go in the side way.

"But he must've locked that door too." Marluxia said, following Axel.

"Knowing Demyx, he probably forgot about that door.". Axel went into his room, entered the bathroom, and went to Demyx's door. "You ready to find out what he's up to?" Axel asked Marluxia.

Marluxia nodded his head once. "I'm only letting you help because I might need backup."

"Whatever you say." Axel said as he turned the door knob.

When they entered the room, they found Demyx standing in front of a portal. "Demyx what are you doing!" Marluxia shouted as he ran towards Demyx. But Marluxia stopped in his tracks when a water wall sprung up in front of him.

"Are you seriously running away?" Axel asked. Demyx nodded his head and went closer to the portal.

"What is this going to solve!" Marluxia shouted. Demyx turned to look at them, and he didn't need to speak because his eyes spoke what he believed. His eyes had no sorrow, no pain, or no happiness behind them, they were emotionless. "This isn't right!" Marluxia said. Demyx dropped his head, and stepped through the portal, the water wall disappearing when he left. Before Marluxia could react, Axel raced past him towards the closing portal. "Wait." Marluxia said, grabbing Axel's arm.

"What?" Axel asked impatiently.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing," Axel said, "I'm getting my friend back."

"But you have no idea where he could have gone. It could be somewhere against your element."

"I don't care." Axel said, surprising Marluxia. "I'd do anything to get my friend back." Axel pulled out of Marluxia's grip and ran into the portal that closed behind him.

Marluxia remained in shock, his hand still outstretched where Axel had been, staring at where the portal had been. He remained like that for some time before his sense finally came back to him. He lowered his arm and sat on Demyx's bed, still looking at where the portal had been. "Don't do anything risky." He whispered as he crossed his arms and waited.

* * *

AN: And so, Axel goes after Demyx, who thought it would be best if he left. What awaits Axel?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	12. The Chase

_"Why here?"_

"I knew Demyx would pick a place with water to runaway to, but why such a sandy beach?" Axel said as he ran across the deep sand of the crystal clear beach. "I'm gonna have sand in my shoes for a month." Axel continued running down the beach, looking from side to side. "If I was a confused hydraulic, where would I go?". Axel then spotted Demyx farther down the beach, standing at the shore, gazing at the ocean. "Demyx!" Axel shouted. Demyx was shocked that someone had found him. But he became afraid when he saw it was Axel. Demyx turned and ran down the beach, away from Axel. "Demyx wait!" Axel shouted as he tried to keep up with Demyx, which was harder than he thought. "Damn, who knew that running away from every battle would prove useful.". Axel continued his chase down the beach, forcing himself to go faster. Demyx reached the end of the beach, turned, and ran behind some palm trees. "You're not gonna hide from me that easily." Axel said as he put in one final burst of speed and reached the trees. But when he turned the corner, instead of finding Demyx, he found a Dark Portal. "Damn it, got away from me again.". Axel ran into the Dark Portal, barely making it as it closed.

* * *

"_Hell, I'm drowning!"_ Axel thought as he slowly sank. _"Well there went the chase, and my life."_. Axel landed on the sea floor, but after some time of nothing happening, he realized he was breathing fine. "What the?". Axel sat up, then noticed that, instead of legs, he had a red tail fin. Axel groaned. "He knows I hate this place! But Atlantica is like heaven to him. Guess that make sense.". Axel looked around the sea floor. "Better start searching.". Axel was able to push himself off the sea floor, but sank back down. Axel groaned again. "Lets try that again.". Axel pushed himself up, and was able to stay afloat by slightly kicking his tail. "Now that I can float, how am I suppose to freaking swim!". Axel started kicking his tail and got some movement, too bad he was going in a circle. "Okay. That's not gonna work." Axel said as he stopped kicking and put his hand on his head, slightly dizzy. "Let me try this.". Axel, using his hips, kicked his tail hard and was launched back. He repeated the movement, and was again launched back. "Hmm." Axel moved his tail behind him and kicked, this time being launched forward. "This will do for now." Axel continued kicking, slowly moving forward.

Axel had no idea where he was going, but he knew he had to find Atlantica. If Demyx was anywhere, he had to be hanging around there. Axel started to get a little more flow in his swimming, but was still moving slower than he wanted. "This is exhausting." Axel said as he reached a flat rock and collapsed on it, stomach down. "I'll never find him at this rate.". Axel raised his head, and noticed something odd on top of a cliff like rock farther ahead of him. Bubbles were being shaped into different figures before popping. "Bubbles don't do that on their own." Axel said as he got off his rock and swam towards the larger rock. He had a difficult time swimming up the height of the rock, but when he reached the top, he peeked over the top and found what he was looking for. Demyx was laying on his back, blowing bubbles out of a conch, and forming various forms from them. "Good, I found him. If I'm quiet, I'll be able to catch him.". Axel put his hands on the edge of the rock to push himself up, but he had placed his hand on a loose part of the rock that fell and clattered down at his touch. Demyx quickly sat up, and when he spotted Axel, bolted off his little island. "Demyx wait!" Axel shouted as he swan after Demyx. But Demyx, who was swimming flawlessly and quickly, was nothing but a blue speck in the distance. "Who knew a guy with a broken rib could swim that fast.". Axel kicked faster and soon saw the large castle that stood in the middle of Atlantica. "Well, I found it.". Axel reached the city, and spotted Demyx swimming to the edge of the city. "You're not getting away from me." Axel said, kicking even faster. As he was chasing Demyx, he saw him swim into a cave. "Don't you dare teleport from me!" Axel said as he entered the cave. "Damn it!" he said when he came face to face with a portal. "Here we go again." he said, barely entering the portal again.

* * *

"This stinks." Axel said as he tried to get up from the sandy floor. "My legs always go numb coming out of that world.". Axel managed to stand himself up, but was a bit shaky. He looked around the new world. It was another beach, but it had a thick forest in it's center, a large cliff on the edge of the island, and harsh waves crashing against it. "Why would Demyx come here? This isn't exactly the calm beach he loves to go to.". But before he could answer himself, he saw Demyx run into the forest. "Demyx!". Axel was about to run after him, but fell to the ground. "Damn it!". Axel got up and ran after Demyx, a little off balance.

The forest was made up of wide trees with thick vines hanging from the branches, and tall weeds. "I'm not gonna be able to get through this easily." he said. "Looks like I'll have to use force." he said, burning through some of the vines. "Marly would kill me if he saw me doing this.". Axel continued burning through the forest, desperate to find any trace of Demyx. "How did he get through this?". He then heard the sound of something struggling a few feet in front of him. He followed the noise and discovered Demyx trying to free his hand from a vine. "I'll help." Axel said, throwing a fireball towards Demyx. Demyx shielded his face as the fireball burned off the vine. When he felt he was free, he ran off. "Some gratitude." Axel said, chasing after Demyx.

Axel followed Demyx into a clearing in the middle of the forest. "This is getting annoying." Axel said, catching his breath. Axel scanned the clearing, and saw Demyx at the base of the cliff, running through a portal that quickly closed behind him. "No." Axel said, staring at where Demyx used to be. "I've lost him.". But then, a portal opened at the top of the cliff, and Demyx ran out. "Well that was easy." Axel said, opening a portal and stepping through it.

Axel stepped out of the portal and found Demyx bent over, trying to catch his breath, holding his side. "Idiot, you're not supposed to run with a broken rib." Axel said. Demyx quickly straightened up and turned to face Axel, fear in his eyes. "Would you quit running. I'm trying to bring you back.". Demyx shook his head and stepped back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help.". Axel took a step forward, and Demyx took a step back. "I know you're afraid of me, but you have to know. I never meant to hurt you. And I had no intention of burning you.". Axel took another step forward, and Demyx stepped back again. "Please, just come home.". Axel stepped forward and reached out his hand. Demyx tried to step back, but felt no ground behind him. Demyx looked behind him and peered down at the waves crashing against the cliff and turned back. He didn't do well with heights. "Come on Demyx.". Axel came closer, putting more weight than the weak cliff point could handle. Then suddenly, the ground gave out from beneath Demyx.

* * *

AN: Just imagine Axel the merman, funny huh? But, what will happen to Demyx?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	13. Is It Over?

_Falling._

"_I'm falling. Falling into the harsh water below to die in the water I love. I guess this is one way to go. Maybe now, when I'm gone, everything will go back to normal."_

These thoughts raced through Demyx's head as he felt the ground beneath him give out, and he started to fall.

"_For some reason, I'm happy about this. I should never have been born. I deserved to die in that ally. I should have never been found." _Demyx thought as he continued to fall._ "I'm not worth all this suffering. I mean nothing them. I'm just seen as the idiot and is always taken advantage of. Always forgotten, only remembered when they want a favor, or when I bug them. They leave me out of everything and never tell me why. I'm useless. I deserve to die, but,"_ tears started to well up in his eyes. _"I'll still miss them. Goodbye everyone."_ Demyx closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his face, and waited to crash into the water bellow.

Demyx felt something grab onto his hand, which he ignored as he waited to hit the water. But, he no longer sensed that he was falling. He opened his eyes and looked down at the water that was no longer coming closer, then quickly looked up, nearly passing out from looking down. What he saw when he looked up surprised him. Axel was laying flat on the cliff, looking down at Demyx and struggling to keep his grip on Demyx's hand. _"Axel is, saving me?"_

"Don't look at me like that." Axel struggled to say when he saw Demyx's surprised face. "I'm not loosing you like this."

Axel tried to pull Demyx up, using his other hand to push himself up, but collapsed under the weight. Demyx kept looking up at him, his burned hand hanging next to him, proving to be useless.

"_I have to try to help."_ Demyx thought. Demyx grabbed Axel's arm with his burned hand and tried to pull himself up, but it hurt his hand putting so much force on it.

"Demyx stop." Axel called down to him. "Don't hurt yourself. I can handle this.". Demyx nodded his head and let his arm drop down next to him. _"What the hell am I going to do?"_ Axel thought. But suddenly, the ground below him started to crack. "Oh cr-" but Axel couldn't finish his sentence when the ground gave out from under him, and he and Demyx were falling. "Demyx!" Axel yelled out as he pulled Demyx closer to him. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." he said as he looked into Demyx's frightened eyes. "If anybody deserves to survive this, it's you." Axel said as he hugged Demyx close to him and turned so that he would be the first to hit the water. Demyx looked at Axel in shock, realizing what Axel had meant. "It'll be okay." Axel said, smiling down at Demyx as they crashed into the water.

* * *

"_It's. Too. Rough."_ Axel thought as he tried to fight the current, but was always thrown back underwater, and came up gasping for air. When he and Demyx crashed into the water, he had pushed Demyx away from him, knowing that the Nocturne would be able to survive in the water longer than him. Axel, being the fiery one, was having a hard time trying to swim. _"It's hopeless."_ Axel thought when he was dragged under the current, and came up again, choking on water. _"There's. No. Point. In. Fighting. This."_ he thought as he was dragged under again, but this time, didn't try to resurface. Axel slowly started to sink, his throat burning as he held his breath. _"I guess I'm done."_ he thought as his eyes started to droop, slowly loosing consciousness. _"I hope Demyx is alright, but he can hold his breath for an hour, so he'll be fine. I just hope, he can forgive me, after seeing that I just gave my life for him. If he doesn't, then I really was screwed from the beginning. Oh well."_

Axel released the air he had been holding in and went limp, closing his eyes. The last thing he could remember seeing was Demyx's surprised face when they fell.

* * *

AN: Risking your life proves true friendship. And if you want to know, in the beginning, Demyx was trying to convince himself that it was best for him to die, even if what he was saying isn't all true.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	14. Recollecting

_"Everything Hurts."_

"_Is it supposed to hurt? Wait, I should have faded away. Does this mean Nobodies go somewhere after they die? Guess that's good to know. Hold it, is that beeping supposed to be here? Why does is sound so familiar? It's almost as if I was in…"_

Axel slowly opened his eyes, and found himself looking up at the white ceiling of the Castle Infirmary.

"_I'm, I'm alive!"_ Axel thought.

His attention turned towards the beeping coming from a machine next to him. It was similar to a heart monitor, but it instead measured the Nobodies darkness levels. He returned his attention to the ceiling, still in shock.

"_H-How is this possible? How am I alive? I-I drowned when I saved Demyx, after we fell from the cliff. I gave my life for his. So, how am I still alive?"_. Axel was more confused than ever now, and then he sensed he wasn't alone. Axel lifted his head to look at the foot of his bed, and there was Demyx, at his side.

Demyx was sitting in a chair next to Axel's bed. He had his arms crossed on the bed and was resting his head on top of them, sound asleep.

"_Could he have?"_ Axel thought._ "The little idiot."_

Axel smiled and put his hand on Demyx's head, ruffling his hair. Demyx groaned quietly as he started to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Axel, then sat up quickly, Axel's hand falling onto the bed.

"_Is he still afraid of me?"_. Axel wondered. "Hi Demyx." he said, his voice raspy. Demyx slowly raised his hand, and waved it shyly. "You did this, didn't you? You saved me.". Demyx lowered his hand, and let his head drop. _"Guess he's still afraid."_ Axel thought.

"Axel." Demyx whispered, which surprised Axel.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry." Demyx struggled to say. "It, it's all my fault." Demyx tightened his hands into fists.

"What do you mean it's all your fault?" Axel asked.

"I caused it. I caused all your pain and suffering and nearly caused your death. You should have let me fall, you shouldn't have saved me. I deserved to die. I should have died, then it would have ended this. It would have been best." Demyx's eyes started to water, but a sudden touch on his head made him stop. Axel had placed his hand on Demyx's head again. Demyx flinched, but made no movement to take the hand off as he looked up at Axel.

"Calm down will ya. I can't stand to see you cry, especially if I caused it. My Demyx shouldn't be sad." Axel said.

"But, but." Demyx protested.

"I know you think you should have died, but that wouldn't have solved anything. If anyone deserved to die, it was me. It was my stupid habit that caused all of this."

"But Axel."

"But death isn't the solution." Axel continued. "You may think that ending your life will end everyone's problems, but actually, it will make things worse. The people you leave behind will blame themselves. They'll think it's their fault for not seeing how their friend was suffering. They'll wonder why they couldn't see through that happy charade, or why they didn't talk to the person. The truth is, death may give you eternal peace, but it will give the people you loved eternal pains. Thus adding more pains than when the person was alive."

"Axel." Demyx whispered quietly.

"I want you to promise me something." Axel said.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"I don't ever, want you to blame yourself for something I did. And I especially don't want you to think that death is the best solution. Can you promise me that?" Axel said, looking straight into Demyx's, watery sea blue eyes. Demyx let his head drop again, which made Axel's hand fall back onto the bed. Axel closed his eyes and sighed. _"Like he'll ever listen to me again."_ he thought. When he opened his eyes, Demyx suddenly lunged forward and embraced Axel in a hug, surprising Axel.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I pro-pro-promise." Demyx said through sobs.

Axel sighed again. "Easy now." he said as he rubbed Demyx's back. "You claim it's hard for you to cry, and yet, here you are."

"I know." Demyx said. "I couldn't help it."

Axel chuckled as he hugged Demyx back. "It's okay, as long as it makes you feel better." Demyx nodded his head as he continued his silent sobs, resting his chin on Axel's shoulder.

"So it's true." came a voice that surprised the two. Demyx released his grip on Axel, sat back in his chair, and looked towards the door.

"Marly." he said. Marluxia was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a calm look on his face.

"You did risk your life for him." Marluxia said as he entered the room and walked over to Demyx.

"Yeah, I did. Surprised?" Axel said.

"Yes, I am. Considering everything you've done to him." Marluxia said.

"Hey, I apologized to him, and he forgave me."

Marluxia looked down at Demyx. "Did he force you?" he asked.

"No." Demyx replied. "I forgave him myself. Though it wasn't a direct 'I'm sorry, you're forgiven' type of thing. It was more special than that. It was something, hard to explain. But I'm better now." Demyx looked up at Marluxia and gave him a small smile.

Marluxia sighed, almost in relief. "Well obviously you're feeling better. This is the first time you've been able to talk a full phrase in a month." he said.

Demyx shook his head. "No more mute Demyx." he said, smiling his much missed, childish smile. Seeing Demyx's smile made Marluxia start to laugh. "What's so funny?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Marluxia said, looking at Demyx's confused face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Vexen said, entering the room. "actually I could care less, but I need to run some tests on Eight, so visiting hours are over."

"But Vexen." Demyx complained.

"Out Nine."

"Come on Demyx." Marluxia said, pulling Demyx out of his chair and dragging him to the door. "Let's leave the scientist to his experiment."

"But Marly." Demyx said as he was pulled out the room, the door closing behind him.

"Looks like Marly's still mad." Axel said.

"I wouldn't worry about Eleven." Vexen said, searching through the shelves. "I would worry more about yourself. You're very lucky."

"How so?" Axel asked as he watched Vexen collect bandages and certain vials.

"If Nine hadn't have found you, you would have faded."

"Why does it matter if Demyx found me or not?"

"Well," Vexen said, "considering that he is the only one who could have removed the water from your lungs, I say it matters greatly."

"He did what?" Axel asked.

"His mastery over water has great purposes other than flooding rooms."

"That's not what I asked but, okay." Axel said as he leaned back into his pillows.

"You'll understand eventually." Vexen opened on of the vials, poured its contents on a cotton ball, and walked over to Axel. "This may sting." he said as he put the cotton ball on Axel's cut cheek.

"Damn it! You said a little!" Axel shouted.

"No I didn't."

* * *

AN: Thank goodness for Demyx's ability. Demyx never intended to almost die, he only wanted to leave, the cliif giving out from under him just gave him another option to end all the pains.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	15. Three Again

_"I'm me again."_

Demyx thought as he entered the Hall Of Light, a room he hadn't been in in two months. He was now free of all his medical needs. No longer locked up in his room due to his rib or burns. And it has been two weeks since his near death experience, and he was more than glad that he and Axel had survived.

Demyx walked over to the lowest ledge and climbed onto it. Once on, he turned to the ledge on his left, a couple of feet from him, and a little higher off the ground. Demyx bent his knees and leapt for the ledge, landing perfectly on it. This was the only time, besides running from battles, where Demyx used his agility. Demyx continued jumping from ledge to ledge until he reached the highest ledge, his preferred place. Demyx also ignored his fear of heights here since the ledge was only ten feet from the ground, the highest he could go without fainting when looking down.

Demyx sat down, summoned his sitar, and strummed the strings. Being deprived from his favorite instrument had tortured him. Demyx smiled and started to play. It started with a happy tone that slowly became sadder and sadder as it progressed. He continued the sad tune for some time, when it started to gain a more dramatic tone. The song became faster and more dramatic as he played, and suddenly cut off. He remained silent for some time before he started to play again. A quiet, calm tune that was very relaxing and reassuring. _"A melody of the Drunken Pains."_ Demyx though as he played the last note.

"That was nice." came a voice that interrupted Demyx's concentration.

"Hi Axel." he said without looking down. Just because he could tolerate it, doesn't mean he'd look down. "Were you just released?"

"Yeah." Axel replied as he went over to the second highest ledge a pulled himself onto it. "I kept telling Vexen it was just a couple of bruises, but he wouldn't let me out any earlier. Axel leaned against the wall and looked up towards Demyx. "So, are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Demyx said quietly.

Axel raised an eyebrow at Demyx's response. "You say it's alright, but something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's silly."

"Come on, tell me."

"Well," Demyx said. "it's just that, I wanted to let you know that, I don't mind when you hit me."

"What?" Axel asked confused.

"I know that when you hit me, or put me in a headlock," Demyx said, "it's your way of showing you care. But, when you do it while drunk, it seems like you really hate me."

"But Demyx, you know I never mean to cause you any permanent damage, but I can't control myself when I'm drunk." Axel protested.

"I know," Demyx said, "that's why I forgive you when you do."

"I attacked you while drunk before?" Axel asked in surprise.

"Yes, but it was nothing major, that's why I never said anything. But anyway, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Next time you attack me, could you not burn me, it hurts like hell."

Axel laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Demyx shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. Vexen said I won't have any scars on my neck or hand, but my arms will have a dark red streak along the length of the burn."

Axel's eyes widened in shock. "So that means, you'll have a permanent souvenir of what I did to you." he said as he hung his head.

"Smile would you." came a voice that surprised the two of them.

"Marly." Demyx said, again, not looking down.

"Hi Marly." Axel whispered quietly.

Marluxia walked over to the lowest ledge an sat on it, looking up at Axel. "Would you quit with the long face, he forgave you didn't he?"

"Yeah, but the burn" Axel started but was cut off by Marluxia.

"Think of it in another way." Marluxia said. "Think of it as, a token for surviving a strong battle."

"But why would I be in a battle in the first place?" Demyx called down. This made Axel start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Marluxia asked, starting to smile himself.

"Just the thought of Demyx in that battle, and then running away when it starts." Axel said.

"That's not funny!" Demyx called out with a childish tone.

"No Demyx, of course in isn't." Marluxia said. "Axel being forced into Atlantica is better."

Axel glared at a laughing Marluxia. "Well torching a garden down is downright hilarious."

"You did what now!" Marluxia asked.

"Oh, nothing." Axel teasingly responded.

"Why I oughta-" Marluxia started, but was cut off when a bubble of water burst above him and Axel, drenching the two. "What was that for!" Marluxia shouted up at Demyx.

"I had to get you two to stop someway." Demyx said.

"I thought you didn't like attacking your friends!" Axel shouted.

"I never said anything about messing with them."

"Demyx." Axel growled.

Demyx started to laugh. A laugh that was not heard for two months and was really missed. Axel and Marluxia sighed.

"Can't stay angry at him for long can we?" Marluxia asked Axel.

"Nope. Not while he's still the water that calms the flames, and soothes the flower." Axel said.

* * *

AN: And so it ends. I know, I know, it's not the best ending, but it is a happy one. So, if you could review and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate that, and look forward to more stories! (Don't worry, they won't all be depressing)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
